Dragon Age: The Blood of Dumat
by Angry Chipmonk
Summary: In the middle of a Blight new Wardens must fight for their own survival. Love, Death, and War await them. Can they survive? All Origins. Alistair. Secret new Warden. T for language and themes Chapter 7 is up.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi guys I'm back. I'm killing Renegade cause I can't get any inspiration for it. So now I've decided to do an ALL ORIGINS story. Crazy I know but I want to try. Its gonna be epic. I hope. BTW I do not own Dragon Age. My friends at Bioware (even though i know none of them) actually do. Character's and persona's are mine and later on in the story Imma do some AU's so that'll make it a little more personalized._

Dragon Age: Blood of Dumat

Betrayed

Deacon made his way through the castle, following his mother closely. "We must get to the gates. Your father will surely be there," Eleanor Cousland said to her son. His black hair was beating with sweat. "If he's not at the gates he must be in the larder heading for the servants passage."

Deacon simply nodded. The family sword, Valiance, was weighing him down, and the family shield was heavier than he was used to. "Mother we must head straight for the passage otherwise Howe will get to us sooner than we want," he answered. His mother looked at him with the look even the Maker would have shied away from. That silenced any debate about heading to the larder first. "If Fergus were here I wouldn't need to run."

"You'd throw your lives away for the castle? That's not what your father or brother would want us to do. We must see if he's at the gates." His mother insisted. The mabari hound, Maric barked in agreement. Deacon looked at his hound and frowned. He may have been imprinted on Deacon but he would always take his mother's side in an argument.

"Traitor," Deacon barked back at the dog. They continued their way to the gates, carving their way through Howe's army. Deacon felt his blood boil with every foe slain. One man begged for his life, to which Deacon replied, "What about my sister-in-law and nephew? They begged too I bet!" He sliced the man's head from his shoulders.

"Cruelty will not bring them back boy," A man said to Deacon. He turned to see Duncan of the Grey Wardens frowning at him. Deacon spat on the man and continued to go to the gates.

After discovering that Bryce wasn't at the gates, they continued to the servants' passage, hidden away in the larder. Duncan had proved an excellent fighter despite his age. Deacon wanted to join the Wardens so badly; he'd do it right now if Howe's men weren't attacking the castle. Howe was his father's friend why would he attack his father? It made no sense.

After reaching the Servants' quarters, they found Bryce lying in a pool of his own blood. "There you both are," the old Teyrn said barely able to hold himself up. Eleanor and Deacon sat next to the dying man trying to comfort him. "Duncan, take my wife and son away from here. Make sure they are safe. I know you are not bound to me but please! Out of our friendship!" Bryce pleaded. Duncan nodded at the Teyrn but slowly let out a sigh.

"I will take you're son and wife to Ostagar, there your wife can speak with the king. However what is happening here pales in comparison to the Blight. The Darkspawn threat sent me here to find a recruit and it demands that I leave with one," Duncan said to the family.

Realization dawned on Bryce. He had to do it even if he didn't want to. "I understand. Pup, you will join the Grey Wardens…" Bryce choked out. The Teyrn didn't have much more time; Deacon was in shock at what his father had just said.

Duncan nodded and looked at Deacon with an examining look. "I'll go but we must leave now. Mother there is no time to stay here," Deacon said chocking on his words to leave his father behind. His mother looked at him then at his father. Deacon looked at her with sorrow, "No. Please, mother come with us."

"My place is with your father. At his side, till the very end," Eleanor said to him. Bryce looked at his wife and whispered something to her that Deacon did not hear. "Hush Bryce. Its up to our children now. Our legacy lives through them. Go darling, tell your brother we love him. And Deacon…please go see Galen and let him know, we never wanted to abandon him."

Deacon nodded and a loud crash was heard from the gates. "They have broken through the gates, we must go now!" Duncan said. Deacon chased after Duncan through the Servants' passage. The twisting maze had been the place of many adventures for Deacon and his older brother but now everything seemed to be a blur. When they finally exited the Servants' passage, Duncan said they could rest. Deacon fell to the grounded and smashed the dirt. He was angry at everything. His mother for making him leave; Duncan for dragging him out of the castle; Fergus for leaving to Ostagar; Arl Howe for being a bastard traitor. Deacon had tears running down his face and wished he wasn't so weak. "We must do your joining now, there are Darkspawn nearby," Duncan said.

Deacon looked at the old man, he was thinking about something like that when his family was most likely being slaughtered. "Now? Darkspawn do not make me run tail-in like we just did! We could have helped them!" Deacon yelled. Duncan looked at the young lord. He was young, only 20 no where near old enough to deal with what he had just gone through. "This is not how my world was supposed to be. I was supposed to be groomed to lead Highever's men not killing Darkspawn for a king who does not even bother to visit!"

Duncan handed Deacon his goblet, "Deacon, your father was the best man I know. But with the Darkspawn so near, I must have you ready. I promise that after we leave here we will go to Kinlock Hold and conscript your brother. But I need you to be ready to face the Darkspawn." Duncan explained. The young man's look hardened. He knew what he had to do. Duncan dropped a vial of something into the goblet and Deacon held it to his lips before Duncan knew what he was doing. "No wait!" It was too late as the liquid ran down Deacon's throat.

Deacon felt the roaring through his head, it echoed off his skull. He reached for Duncan and held onto the old man before collapsing. He heard the roar turn into a sweeter song. The song beckoned him closer and he walked closer. There he saw the dragon; it was larger than the front gate of Highever and blacker then the darkest of nights. The dragon looked at him and he swore it smiled. "You are a Grey Warden now? Ha! What foolish creatures, the world will soon know my beauty Warden and there is nothing you can do about it!" The dragon roared.

Deacon suddenly opened his eyes to a blinding light. The sun was out and birds were chirping in the distance. He sat up and saw Duncan tending a fire. "You live. Most unexpected, I figured you would be dead after drinking the blood of an Archdemon," he said. Deacon rubbed his eyes and looked at the older man. He was not happy with Deacon that was for sure, but Deacon had no idea as to why. "You're lucky lad. But as it stands you are a Warden. Congratulations and welcome," Duncan said handing Deacon a pendant of blood. "That is the rest of what was in the goblet. Wear it at all times to symbolize your allegiance to other Wardens." Deacon nodded as he placed the vial over his head and around his neck. He was a Grey Warden now, for better or worse.

_A/N: I know its a little bit vague on the details but I needed to just get past all the stuff we know from the Cousland origin. Next chapter is a 3 wardener in the tower. Plz Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: New Wardens! I know I'm borrowing the idea of a Cousland Mage from Hikari86 but I loved the idea so freaking much that I had to borrow it. So this has a Cousland mage, Amell, and a Templar well loved by a lot of ladies. ENJOY! Btw I don't own the Dragon Age story but the character's (minus Cullen, Gregoir, Irving, Jowan, and Lily) and persona's of them are mine._

The Danger of Friendship

Galen was finally here, his phylactery in his hands. "Such a fragile thing holds us here. Thank you Jowan, if not for you or Lily's love, we never would have come here," he said to his friend. The young Cousland had helped his friend into the Repository just to get a hold of his phylactery before it went to Denerim. Cullen, the templar, who loved his friend Skyla, was reluctant at first but after thinking of Skyla's freedom, he decided to destroy hers as well.

"We should hurry and leave this place," Lily said to the small group. Galen nodded and dropped his phylactery to the ground. As they walked down the stairs several of the statues came to life. "What magic is this?" Lily screamed as one came at her with a large sword. Jowan shot lightning from his fingers and the statue fell into a pile of dust. Galen and Jowan looked at Cullen for answers. Galen had grown to like the Templar but still held him as a friend at distance.

"I know nothing about these statues. My guess is they're here to keep Apprentices out." The Templar explained. Cullen was a good man but Jowan said he couldn't be trusted. He looked innocent enough though, his blond hair was cut short, had a small beard growing, and still had a hint of baby fat on his face. Jowan had said that was the perfect hiding spot for a rat. Galen had thought Cullen to be funny and at times very charming. Jowan didn't like that either.

"Well let's hurry and get out of here," Skyla Amell stated. The other four in the group nodded and they made their way to the Repository's entrance. As they got closer to the doors, Lily started to shiver. Galen and Skyla found this very odd after her confidence beforehand. "What's eating you?" Skyla asked Lily very bluntly. Cullen looked at the Chantry initiate and frowned, obviously not liking the way she was acting. "Well spill it!"

"I am not sure, but I think the Knight-Commander may have known we were on our way here," Lily said almost a whisper. Cullen's eyes went wide and Skyla seized Lily. "Listen to me I didn't betray us I swear. I just heard that the Knight-Commander was watching the Repository a lot more of late." Skyla's eyes danced with a fire hate.

"Well we bloody well can't do anything about it now!" Cullen yelled pounding his fist into the wall. Jowan was so upset that he nearly threw a fireball at Cullen if Galen hadn't stopped him. "You lead us down here initiate! Now we all will be punished for this! Jowan may not have even been up for Tranquility!"

Galen looked at Lily and shook his head. He then turned to Jowan and frowned. "How sure were you Jowan?" Jowan started to speak in Lily's defense, "HOW SURE WERE YOU JOWAN!" Galen screamed his voice echoing off the walls. Jowan shrunk down and looked at Lily with pleading eyes.

"Lily wasn't a hundred percent sure but believed it was my name." Jowan whispered. Galen threw Jowan down the stairs and chased after him. "Please Galen! I didn't do it to get us into trouble! I just don't want to be tranquil! Would you?" Jowan pleaded with Galen. Galen's fury ended with him punching Jowan in the mouth. "I'm sorry Galen, I truly am."

Cullen sighed and guided the group up the stairs and into the lower floor of the tower. "It is as you said Irving." A group of Templars and the First Enchanter had arrived at the entrance to the Repository. "A templar and an initiate conspiring with Blood Mages. I am disappointed in you two; especially you Cullen. How dare you!" The Knight-Commander Gregoir demanded. Cullen's head sunk and turned to Skyla and nodded at her.

"Galen, Cullen, and I were working for the First Enchanter, Knight-Commander. To root out the Blood Mage and his supporter," Skyla announced. Irving nodded at her and explained the situation to Gregoir. The three supporters of the Circle looked at each other and turned to Jowan; once their friend now a very upset nemesis. "I'm sorry Jowan. We did what we had to do," Skyla said.

"We should never have trusted you! Lily you were right," Jowan said. After Gregoir and Irving had suggested that Lily be sent to Aeonar; Jowan pulled out a dagger and slashed his wrist. "NO! I won't let you harm her!" He sent a burst of magic across the entire room and slowly approached Lily. "Come with me Lily. We will be safe together!" He sent a burst of magic at a Templar and the man exploded. When Lily tried to run Jowan sent a burst of magic at her and she froze. "We shall be together forever," Jowan said and then Lily and he were gone.

"A blood mage; the lying son of a bitch!" Galen yelled. He rose looking for Jowan to strike him down where he was, but the mage was gone. "BLAST IT ALL!" Galen helped the Knight-Commander up and apologized for his language. Galen noticed Cullen was standing over his fallen templar brother's remains and sobbing. "You were not responsible for this Cullen, Jowan lied to us all."

"Did I miss something?" A voice coming from behind the group said. There stood a man in Grey Warden armor looking deeply concerned. The man started administering first aid to the wounded and his cloaked follower did the same. "Seems things are dire everywhere I go these days. First Highever now the Circle Tower?" The man asked. Irving walked to the man and gave him a firm handshake.

"It is so good to see you Duncan, even though this is not the best time," Irving said to the Warden. Gregoir came over to the Warden and mage and was deep in conversation with the two. "I don't know if we can spare anything more to the war effort in Ostagar. Gregoir?" Irving asked.

"I can't spare any of my men. With the incident you just missed, Warden, I must investigate the mages of the Circle." Gregoir commented.

Duncan pointed at the three in Galen's group, "What of them? Is he among them?" Duncan said to the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure turned to Galen's group and nodded at Duncan. "I wish to have those three join me. If I must I will invoke the Rite of Conscription."

Galen looked at the figure and noticed the shield had his families crest on it. "Lower your hood stranger and we will join you!" He demanded. The figure put his hands on his hips and turned to Galen and chuckled. "You wear the Highever crest! As the son of the Teyrn I demand you identify yourself!"

"Brother have you forgotten me so easily? I don't think I've changed that much," The figure said. Galen's face turned pale when the figure lowered his hood. "I mean, other than the blood of the Howe army on my hands, I don't think I've changed that much."

"Deacon!" Galen yelled as he ran to his brother and hugged him. Deacon hugged his brother back and smiled. "I can't believe you're here with a Warden! Tell me everything of father and mother! Fergus and oh what was her name. Oriana! Did they not have a child?" Galen's questions flew at Deacon.

Deacon's smile grew into a dark frown. "They're dead, Fergus doesn't know." Deacon felt his brother's knees grow weak and caught him. Galen hadn't seen his father since he was taken to the Circle but he had missed his mother's visits since she had stopped after meeting the Queen at her coronation. "I'm sorry Galen; this isn't how you should've learned."

Cullen and Skyla moved to Duncan's side and smiled at each other. "We must leave to Denerim, there is business in the Alienage I must attend to," Duncan said to the group. As they left Galen's tears became more and more silent eventually dying out upon the rain.

_A/N: I hope you guys liked it. It was kind of short but it was worth it to move the story I'm hoping. Please comment and review._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here we are in Denerim for my city Elf. I hope you guys enjoy tried to throw in a bit more darkness to the story. I dont own Dragon Age. I borrowed David Gaider's character name though. Not the same girl but still. Anyways Enjoy folks.

Always With You

Katriel looked at the blood on her hands. It was the human lord's fault; he kidnapped them, abused them, and ruined their day of celebration with his filth! Shianni was scarred from the bastard forever and wouldn't be the same. Vaughan was nothing but a worthless nobody. Noble pig!

Shianni looked at the body and then at her cousin. "Did you kill them?" Katriel nodded. "All of them?" Katriel nodded again at her cousin. "Good. Good." She was safe and so was Katriel. The nobles deserved what they got for what they did to her. Shianni grabbed her cousin and Katriel lifted her up and walked out the door.

"Let's go," Soris said. He looked at his sister and cursed. He had been a boy not three hours earlier but now was becoming a man swiftly. His betrothed followed him very closely as the four made their way out of the manor in Denerim. As they walked through the city alleyways, no one bothered them. No pickpockets dared come near; no highwaymen looked at them as targets. "They're looking at you Kat. Terrified of you, maybe the blood should be wiped off before we go in the Alienage."

Katriel took a rag from her pocket and wiped her face clean of the blood. She stared at the rag and threw it aside. Nelaros had given his life for her but barely knew her. Why? He died to save her and her friends but he said it was for her. "For you. I'm here for you. Please escape before they…" he said before he died. That had thrown her into the rage that made her hunt down Vaughan.

Upon arriving at the Alienage, dozens of the elves flocked to the group. "Did you kill them?" One yelled at them. "Where is my daughter!" Another screamed. Katriel tried to wade through them but the group was too thick. She could hear Shianni starting to breathe heavily and knew she had to get her out of their.

"Good people please! Return to your homes! I will find out these answers for you and let you all know," Valendrian, the elder announced above the entire group. Slowly the elves started to go into their homes not happy, but obediently. "Please Valora take Shianni to Cyrion's house. She needs to rest," Valendrian said. Valora slowly took Shianni home and Valendrian looked at Soris and Katriel with anger. "What happened?"

"I killed him," Katriel said with no emotion in her voice. Valendrian sighed and a human in armor crested with a griffon stood next to Valendrian. The beard on the older man was streaked with grey and the he was followed by four other humans. Katriel noticed one of the humans instantly as he looked at her with a very attractive smile. 'Human lord' she told herself as she but the feeling aside.

"Something wrong old friend?" The human asked Valendrian. Katriel looked at the man and frowned. He had an air of command about him and she didn't like it. On the other hand that younger man was handsome. 'Damn it! You're thinking about him again!' She yelled at herself, 'Stupid humans and their charms. Wait, did you just think that really?'

"No my friend just some trouble with the Arl's son today," Valendrian said trying to down play the incident. Katriel was staring at the younger man and became disappointed when she saw he had a crest on his shield. Valendrian seemed to approve of the older man though. Maybe he was alright too.

"If Vaughan was killed, then she did a service to the entire nation!" The young man yelled to Valendrian and his group. He started to laugh and when he looked at Katriel he smiled. Her legs went weaker but she still held herself up. "She doesn't look like it but I bet she's a spitfire!"

Katriel smiled at the young man when the Captain of the Guard yelled for Valendrian. 'Oh no, he's coming for us all.' She thought. After the Captain was done yelling, Katriel went to the guard, "Captain. I killed the Arl's son; I alone must bare the punishment." This had surprised everyone. Even the captain was surprised with her honor.

As the guard clapped her in irons the young man spoke up. "Oh Captain! I would like to have a word with you," He said. As he talked to the captain away from the elf she studied the others in their party. Two were men and the other a woman. The taller man seemed to be stern and had the armor of a templar. The shorter man looked as though he was the younger brother to the man talking to the captain and he was no doubt a mage by the robes he wore. Finally the woman gave her a stare that made her flinch, a mage no doubt but a very rude one at that.

"Fine but get her out of the city by nightfall!" The captain yelled as he and his men walked out of the city.

"Lemme get those off of you," the man said, his hazel eyes staring at her while he took off her cuffs. "Much better don't you think? I'm sorry I didn't react fast enough to stop them from putting you in these." Katriel smiled at the man and he returned it. "I'm, uh, Deacon," he stuttered.

"Katriel. But you can call me Kat," she said her voice slowly said. 'You can call me Kat? What the hell is wrong with you Katriel?' she thought in her head. The human smiled as he took her right hand and kissed it. 'Flatterer.'

Deacon looked at the older man and nodded at him before returning with the group of the others. "Who's your girlfriend brother?" The mage asked him. Deacon punched the younger man in the armor and glared at him before looking at Valendrian and the older man. "Bastard." The mage muttered.

"I'm sorry Valendrian that we came and left in sorrow. We shall see you again in happier times," the man said. Valendrian nodded and patted him on the shoulder before leading them to the Alienage's exit. "Katriel Tabris you shall be a grey warden. As we travel to Ostagar I will teach you the history of our order as I have done with the four behind me."

All except Deacon nodded at her and she curtsied to them. "I await the journey my friends," She said. Deacon walked next to her and told her the story of how they ended up in Denerim. While traveling along the road he explained his roots as the son of Bryce Cousland. "Well I don't think I've been properly introduced, my lord." She said bowing.

"Please, do not bow to me. We are friends are we not?" Deacon asked holding her up straight so she could look him in the eye. His hazel eyes stared deeply into her green ones and she smiled at him tucking a piece of her blond hair behind her ear. "And formalities are not needed on this trip or any other." Katriel nodded and walked ahead while Deacon walked just off of her left shoulder. "Besides you're kind of cute."

Katriel's face turned bright red and the entire group stopped and looked at the two. "I just said that out loud didn't I," Deacon said his face darker than Katriel's. Duncan smiled and started to laugh as did everyone else in their group. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry if I offended you. I mean I did mean it. I just um, I'll stop talking now." And with that moment of awkwardness the group returned on their way to Ostagar.

A/N: Well the Origins are done at least the ones I'm writing about. Time for some Ostagar don't you guys think? Comments please!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Well Chapter 4 is Ostagar. MORE WARDENS! Plus a bit of alluding to Vaughan doing more to the City Elf then the game went into. Harder to write that stuff but finally got it done. Enjoy guys! Don't own DA. Bioware does. Lucky buggers._

Ostagar

Valtor Aeducan looked at his fellows. He may not have been a Warden yet but there was much he had learned about them since being saved in the Deep Roads by their second-in-command, Greyfer. If it hadn't been for Greyfer and that casteless thug Quartz Brosca he would be dead. He hated looking at her because she was so damn beautiful. He sighed because he knew a noble dwarf like himself could never marry or be with a casteless. He continued to keep watch at the fortress of Ostagar's entrance, keeping an eye out for Duncan and the five recruits he sent word of.

"See anything yet?" A sultry voice asked him. Valtor turned to see Quartz smiling at him. Valtor had sweat run down his bearded face; he never had anyone make him feel like a childish fool before. She stared at him some more before he said anything.

"No, nothing yet. Would you like to look?" He asked holding out the spyglass. She took the spyglass and looked out toward the entrance. Valtor found himself watching her. The blue eye in the glass searched intently for the leader of the Wardens and his new recruits. He really hoped he would survive the joining so he could travel with her for quite a long time.

"THERE!" She shouted; Valtor nearly fell backward with the sudden outburst. "Go tell Greyfer. He'll be happy to know." Valtor ran to the Ander to tell him the news. Greyfer may have been a big burly man but he was deep down a large teddy bear that was easier to talk to than any of the other Wardens.

"Duncan has arrived with the others Greyfer." The man looked at the young dwarf prince and nodded. "Shall we go to greet them sir?" The second-in-command shook his head at the dwarf and went back to tending the camp's fire. Valtor sighed unhappily and went back to Quartz and the tower he was at before hand. "Anything new?" He asked the female dwarf.

She shook her head, "Of course not. King Cailan greeted them and they talked for a moment. Now they're just talking amongst themselves. One of the men seems to have a real knack for upsetting a female down there," she explained. She looked at him and smiled, her blue eyes penetrating deep into his soul. "If you survive the joining meet me at the Tower of Ishal, if you have time of course." Valtor nodded as Quartz walked away, "see you then," She said and winked as she walked off.

"By the stone."

DaODaODaO

Deacon hadn't slept since his joining. Duncan seemed very upset with him at first but after they left the Circle Tower the elder Warden seemed to have cooled off. The nightmares kept getting worse and worse. He looked to Duncan for guidance to see what else he would be dealing with. "You'll see," the old man said. Deacon hated that, it was the same thing his father did when Deacon asked what his duties would be in the future.

"Are you alright?" Katriel asked him. His face instantly flared red and didn't know what to do. He was still trying to figure out why she was so concerned for him. He wasn't attractive, and he could have sworn she had killed a human noble; granted Vaughan deserved it.

"Yes. I am fine Katriel. Thank you, your concern is greatly appreciated," he said with a smile. Katriel returned the smile and her green eyes shined like emeralds; making the barriers he had tried to put up the last two weeks crumble into dust. He playfully bumped her and she bumped him back.

"Will you two knock it off?" Skyla yelled. The mage had gotten on Deacon's nerves even after he had been nice to her and not said a mean thing to her. If she wasn't his little brother's friend and guarded by a templar; she would be getting a piece of his mind. "We are in the presence of the King's army!"

Katriel rolled her eyes and bumped Deacon again. Skyla lost it and was about to hit Katriel when Cullen grabbed her arm. "No my love, we need no violence." Deacon's respect for the templar slightly increased with his statement. Duncan chuckled when he finally turned to see the commotion between his recruits.

Deacon was happy to be a warden and glad Duncan had let them go to the Circle Tower after they escaped from Highever. He could never have saved Galen in time, he was sure the Templars were going to make him Tranquil. Deacon failed to see what Duncan saw in Skyla as she was: annoying, loud, and impossible to even talk to; but did not question his motives. 'Two mages are better than one,' He thought.

Deacon's head started to ache and he put his hand to his forehead. Katriel grabbed his hand and new strength flowed into him; he didn't know what to make of the elf. She hated humans but treated him as her own kind. She was beautiful with her blonde hair and green eyes. Her personality never conflicted with his and not to mention he had a really good looking body. He just really hoped she survived the joining.

DaODaODaO

Katriel had never felt as safe as she did when she held onto Deacon. When he smiled, her heart melted and her knees turned to butter. Never had she been attracted to a human before. She definitely knew that not all of them were like him. She was about to say something when Skyla started to complain again.

"Seriously if you have nothing constructive to say, please shut the hell up" Deacon said finally breaking his silence on the issue. Katriel giggled as Skyla went to cast a spell but Cullen stopped her. Katriel felt bad for the templar as he was the only one who even tolerated her complaining, yet he still shot Deacon an upset look. He must've really loved her if he put up with it.

Cullen frowned at Deacon with a 'You bastard' look and Deacon smirked at his new friend's pain. The templar sighed and followed Duncan to the Grey Warden's tent, Katriel noticed several other Wardens at the tent waiting for them. Duncan raised his arms and several of the wardens rushed the group. Katriel was grabbed some of the elves and dragged away from Deacon. "Where are you taking them?" Deacon asked the Warden Commander. He tried to reach Katriel but she was too far away from him.

"Do not worry Deacon," A blonde man said to him, "it's just to give them a fighting chance against the joining." Deacon looked at Katriel with sorrow and her sense of security from him was taken away. Cullen had drawn his sword but was hit over the head by a very large burly man. Skyla started casting a spell but was restrained by several of the other mages. Galen looked at his brother but decided not to resist as he was taken away from the large group. Deacon looked only at Katriel, he gave her a smile of reassurance and she stopped resisting.

Katriel was dragged to the elven tent where the males had left and the only female elf demanded Katriel to remove her clothing. Katriel followed orders and stood before the other elf baring her scars and bruises from Vaughan's treatment. The other elf held her hands over her mouth as she grabbed a cloth, cleaning Katriel's beaten body. "Human's can be so cruel," the elf muttered.

Katriel's tears fell down her face silently, thinking of what had happened to her and Shianni. While the elf cleaned her Katriel cried silently as she relived the day of her wedding. Nelaros was being cut down, Shianni being found in a catatonic state, and the guard wanting to take her to be hung. Then she remembered the one bright star in that entire day, Deacon. The tears suddenly stopped as she thought of him. His hazel eyes staring into hers as he carried her away from the Alienage after she collapsed.

"I'm sorry Lethalin, I hadn't known that there was someone," The female elf said her hand in Katriel's. Katriel smiled at the other elf and started firing questions at her. "I am Luna. I will be your preparer for the joining. Please apply your clothing and the others may join us to share the tales we all have." She said with a smile.

Katriel was clothed in a rough leather armor with two daggers upon her back when the other elves walked in. "You are home now Lethalin. We will be here for you every step of the way." Luna started by explaining how her clan had been slaughtered by the werewolves fifteen years before and how Duncan had found her. Another elf named Shenzi came from Val Royeaux and spoke with a funny accent that made Katriel giggle. Rafik, was an Antivan Crow before Greyfer caught him, the two then joined forces and joined the wardens together.

After the other elves told their stories Katriel felt like she was at the Alienage with all her old friends and family. "Can I stay here after the joining?" Katriel asked. Everyone in the tent suddenly went very quiet. Katriel looked at Luna who tried to shy away from her glance. "Luna? What's the matter?" She asked. The elder elf sighed and turned to Katriel.

"If you live you may," Luna said. Katriel looked to the other elves who's heads were lowered in remorse. "The joining isn't easy, Lethalin. It is very dangerous, many have tried and failed to become apart of the order. The other elves started praying in their respective tongues. Katriel became frightened, she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to die. "You are a great person, Lethalin. You also have great strength. Do not forget that," Luna encouraged. Katriel suddenly didn't feel as scared as before but still had that fright amongst her.

"I predict you will be greatly important to the world."

_A/N: Definately the longest one so far. Next comes the joining boys and girls. Hope you guys are still being entertained by the story. Please Comment and Review but be nice for crying out loud folks. See you in Chapter 5_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Now the Joining shall begin! Welcome to my telling of the Joining Its gonna be epic and a lot more fun then it was in the game. I don't own. I think I've said it a ton of times but I don't want the administrators or Mr. Gaider himself coming after me. _

The Joining

Galen had seen and learned more of Skyla then he would ever want to. "All in the name of the joining my friends," Nikolai had told him. The Anderfel mage had become a somewhat tutor to Galen and Skyla the days after they arrived. "We must make sure you are healthy and are able to go through the Joining at full strength!" He said clapping them on the backs with a smile. He always had a smile; never did it fade from his face.

"Why is the joining so secretive? It seems like a big large play on something small," Skyla said. The old mage said a silent curse, not wanting to talk of the joining. "I didn't mean to offend Nikolai; it just seems a little much."

"No, no Skyla it is alright. The Joining is a dangerous ritual that many good people do not survive through," he said to his charges. He looked at them and his frown turned into a smile of reassurance. "Ich bete füreuch, uber leben sie," He finished in his native tongue. Galen didn't know the language but felt the words had a dooming feel to them.

"Nikolai! Get the two of them ready! Duncan has decided to do the Joining before the battle!" A young warden said. Galen recognized the voice to be Alistair, the second newest of the Grey Wardens. He poked his head in the tent, he regarded Galen with a simple look; yet he stared a little too long at Skyla. "Hello I look forward to going to battle with **you**." Galen knew instantly he wasn't talking to him.

After darkness fell; the wardens and recruits met in a hollow chamber beneath the old temple of Ostagar. Galen noticed ten recruits total from all aspects of Thedas: Peasants, knights, 2 mages, elves, lords, and even one of the stoic Qunari. "Good luck Skyla. Just know no matter what happens I'll be here to fight with you." He whispered to his friend. She smiled at him and looked to Cullen and smiled at him as well.

"At last the joining may begin. You have all been brought here because of your skills and willpower," Duncan said emerging from the shadows. Duncan's hand hovered over ten goblets, with a dark liquid held inside them. "We say only a few words before the Joining but these have been said since the first. Deacon if you would please.

Duncan stepped aside as Deacon stepped before the recruits and bowed his head. Galen noticed his brother in a set of plate armor with the Grey Warden crest upon it. "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." He let the final words set on the group before looking at each of them; his gaze stopped twice: once on the elf Katriel, and once on his younger brother.

Deacon went to the side of Duncan and beckoned forth a dwarf. "Valtor Aeducan. From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." Duncan said his face and voice neutral. The dwarf took the goblet from Duncan and drank the whole thing in a quick swig. He coughed violently and thrashed about before he collapsed on the floor. Deacon went to the dwarf and nodded at Duncan. "Congratulations Valtor. Ashaad, step forth." The Qunari stepped from his place and took his goblet from Duncan.

"Varten tash Qun," The Qunari said before drinking the contents of the goblet. Violently he roared and clawed and his face. Duncan and Deacon took a step away from the larger man as he ripped his skin from his face. The recruits stepped back only to be blocked by the senior wardens. The Qunari started to shake before he let out a final roar that shook the entire temple walls. The corpse had blood gushing from its face and Duncan's head lowered.

"I am sorry Ashaad. May you go with the Qun. Step forth Ser Jory." A human knight backed away from Duncan and ran into more Wardens. "There is no going back from this," The knight swung at Duncan but the old man was quick and drove his dagger into the knight's stomach. "I am sorry Jory. But the Joining must continue past your cowardice." Two Wardens picked up his corpse and threw it into the pyre they had behind Duncan. "Katriel step forth." Katriel looked terrified as she stepped to drink. Galen noticed his brother tense up as the liquid ran down her face. She seemed to be in terrible pain but she silently fell to the floor. Deacon ran to check her and nodded at Duncan. "Congratulations Katriel."

Cullen was next in line. He stepped forward to drink when Skyla stepped forth. "Wait! Please Duncan let me drink with the man I love. It would mean the world to me," She pleaded. Duncan was hesitant but let out a small sigh and nodded handing her goblet. Cullen smiled at Skyla and they drank at the same time. The two lovers on opposite sides of the Chantry collapsed in each others arms with happiness on their faces. Deacon checked them both before nodding.

"Congratulations you two we will never see such an act of love performed in a joining I feel." Duncan said a hint of a smile on his face. Things were going good for the Joining till the next person stepped forth. "Daveth from this point forth you are a Grey Warden." The skinny man took his goblet and drank with a pride unseen before him. That's when the screaming started; suddenly Duncan was on the defensive as were other Wardens. He reached for the Warden-Commander when his head exploded, slowly Duncan wiped off the remains of the man's head. "An Abomination how fitting." Duncan looked at Galen whose jaw had dropped almost to the floor. Deacon and Alistair both had wide eyed expressions on their faces. "An abomination cannot sustain the taint of the Darkspawn. They will be instantly destroyed in our world and the fade."

The two after Daveth, were not as dramatic as he was but still did not survive the joining; this left only one more person: Galen. "Are you ready Galen?" Duncan said with a neutral expression his face still a little covered with gore. Galen nodded and took his goblet. It felt like it was heavier than two of the _History of the Chantry _books that they kept in the circle. Galen didn't feel he could do it; the pressure seemed to becoming to much. "You can do it Galen, we all believe in you."

He looked at Duncan who nodded, then at Deacon who gave him a smile and a small thumbs up. He looked amongst the Wardens who all gave him confidence that he could do it. Finally his gaze fell on Nikolai. The old mage looked at Galen and nodded, he believed in him. Galen smiled and with newfound courage drank the goblet's contents swiftly. The burning sensation came first, then the roaring scream in his head. He looked around and the room was spinning; no, he was spinning. Suddenly he collapsed and the world fell dark around him. The final thing he heard was, "He lives Duncan."

_A/N: I know only one POV but I'm making up for it later in the story! Please review and comment!_


	6. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry I tried saving this one last night to my USB but the computer decided not to like me. Anyway we are now at Flemeth's hut. Aren't we all excited! Yes well I am (Especially since I had to type this twice). Anyway I wanna post a new warning for people reading. After Lothering things start looking a lot different then they do in the game. To be honest I did it to make the story a little bit more of mine and conserve on chapters (80ish chapters seems a bit much for me). This chapter is where Cullen gets a little bit more of his own character too not just a side character. Enjoy. BTW I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS! MINUS CULLEN! HES BIOWARES TOO!_

Witch's Words

Cullen awoke in a bed he didn't recognize. His head hurt and he could see nothing in the darkness around him. He rolled looking for anything when he felt the wrap on his eyes. "Will he be alright?" A female voice said relatively close to him. Cullen couldn't see her but knew it was Skyla by the concern in her voice and the hand around his. Slowly he un-rolled the wrap around his eyes; desperate to see anyone around him or get a feel for his surroundings.

"The Templar fool will live just as the rest have. Mother's work is very powerful, have no fear," Another voice, unfamiliar to him, stated. Cullen looked around and saw a green glow and a blue glow. He didn't understand so he unwrapped quicker. "He is awake at last." The other voice said smugly. Cullen huffed at her and continued to un-wrap his eyes. "You'd best tell him."

A hand fell upon his bicep, gently brushing his arm, "Cullen my love, I'm sorry. These mages did what they could but it was too late. I tried to help but I couldn't do anything," Skyla whispered to him, barely able to hold back the tears. Cullen's face turned pale and quicker he unrolled the wrap around his eyes. He desperately needed to see her face: her green eyes, her delicate tanned skin, her soft lips, and her gorgeous smile.

When the wrap fell from his face he looked for Skyla to his right but saw only the green light. "Where are you Skyla? I can't see you. I need you my love," He cried out for her. The green light shifted and he could start to make out the features of Skyla. "No. What sort of blood magic or trickery is this?" he demanded. He grabbed Skyla and shook her demanding an answer. Skyla's tears fell down her face as she wrapped her arms around her lover. "Skyla please, tell me what happened."

"An emissary threw a fireball after they broke the door down. I was busy putting up a ward around the group when you were hit across the face. Cullen I was too slow to save you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" She pleaded with him. Skyla fell into his arms and wept on his shoulder, his grip releasing her from its great tightness. "I'll find a way to help you Cullen. I swear it on the blood of Andraste." Cullen held her close as she wept into his shoulder.

Several moments passed before the other figure spoke, "If you two are done feeling sorry for yourselves, my mother would like to speak to you all. She'll be returning soon." Cullen turned to the direction of the voice and saw the blue light. 'Magic, I can feel…no I can **see** it,' He thought to himself. "My mother is not a very patient woman for you to be gawking at me, templar."

Skyla looked at the other mage and snarled, "How can you be so cruel! He just lost his eyesight and you dare to not give him time to grieve! Us to grieve even!" The fury in her voice was so great; Cullen had never seen this side to her before. He slowly touched her hand and shook his head. "She dares insult you and you tell me to stop? You? My lover, a templar, and a Grey Warden!" Skyla looked appalled at him and he shook his head.

"Skyla, I do not care if she wishes to insult me." The words stunned both of the mages. "I wish to speak with her mother and thank her for at least saving our lives. You must not be ungrateful for what they have done, it is beneath you." He said in a cold tone. Skyla looked at him, pleading he wouldn't be saying what he is. "Not all apostates are bad Skyla, just Maleficarum." Cullen's head slowly lowered as he searched for his clothing. Skyla helped him get his armor on and his sword tied to his back. "Thank you my love."

Skyla just nodded at him. "Where is your mother now?" Skyla asked clearly not happy with the situation. Cullen paid her attitude no mind, waiting for the mage's reply. "I asked you a question Apostate!" Skyla yelled. It dawned on Cullen now. He finally remembered Skyla's uncontrollable hatred for Apostates since Jowan had used blood magic. "Answer the question or so help me!" Cullen had had enough.

"That's enough!" He yelled. Skyla turned to him stunned. Cullen caught himself with his cold tone. He didn't want to take the side of an apostate due to his Templar training but the woman had saved him and his father had always taught him to treat those who treat you with kindness, the same way. "She has helped us Skyla. She is not someone who should be yelled at. You're being unfair and ungrateful to her." Skyla was hurt that he was defending this witch instead of standing with her. She was even more hurt by the fact that she knew he was right in everything. Slowly she moved away from Cullen and to the door, tears slowly rolling down her face. "Skyla, wait. Please, I'm sor—"he started but she was already gone.

Cullen no longer saw Skyla's green glow but the blue one still sat in the room. She let out a small chuckle, "A circle mage and a Templar? Tis very curious," She said noticing Cullen's sour look on his face. "I saved your life Templar, remember that. I may not do it the next time you ask me to." And with that she was gone as well. Cullen was finally alone with his thoughts; they haunted him. He was a blind man who saw only lights of people. Who knows maybe he wouldn't even see normal people like merchants or farmers. Finally he stumbled to the door and fell out into the swamp.

DaODaODaO

Galen stood with Valtor and Alistair waiting for Flemeth to return. The old witch said she had business to attend to with the Chasind tribes and she would return soon. That had been over a day ago. Luna sat a few feet away from the three men on a log, silently singing a lullaby to herself. Katriel had wrapped her arms around the Dalish elf in hopes of bringing out of her catatonic like state. Deacon had traveled with Quartz in hopes of finding Maric and the sashes of the fallen Wardens at Ostagar. Galen had argued with Deacon to be allowed to go but the elder Cousland brother won when Galen passed out during the argument.

"I hate waiting," Valtor suddenly said breaking the silence. Alistair turned to the dwarf and shook his head. They'd all lost many friends at Ostagar and none were extremely thrilled to be alive where their friends had fallen. Valtor was about to say something when the door to the hut flew open and slammed. The three turned to see Skyla walking away from it in tears, finally sitting down by the pond several feet away from them. "Oh boy, Mage princess has learned that reality. Templar boy must be dead."

Galen's face turned pale and he looked at the witch as she exited the hut with a smile upon her face. Galen realized how attractive she was: her raven black hair, the porcelain white skin, and the yellow eyes that pierced your mind. He shivered as he thought of the many things he'd like to do to her. 'Keep your thoughts innocent now Galen. She's probably heard really stupid pick-up lines before,' he thought to himself. He forced himself to keep his eyes up and not looking at the cleavage that was barely covered by her robes.

He started walking to her to start a conversation but she was the one to speak first, "You're a circle mage. How did those two keep their relationship hidden from the others?" She asked him. Galen looked at Skyla who sat crying next to the pond. He realized that if Cullen had never come into her life that he may have been her lover, but he put the thought aside. "Oh are you a silent mage? A drastic change from your friend over there moping by the pond." Galen looked at her with a smile that made the newer female apprentices drool, she however was unfazed.

"They didn't. He was about to be transferred to Kirkwall before we broke into the repository. They'd been seen half a dozen times entering the other's room and then strange creaking sounds coming from the room," he said with a smile. The witch had smiled at the mention of the repository incident and demanded to know more. "We destroyed three of the phylacteries: hers, mine, and our friend Jowan's." He went on to describe the incident all the way up to being discovered by the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter.

"This Jowan is dead then?" She asked him. He shook his head and asked her why she thought so. "Well I assume he died on the road with this Lily since he doesn't travel with you or your companions." Galen frowned at the thought of Jowan's betrayal, still fresh in his mind. Galen told her more about the incident with Jowan and she was a good listener never interrupting. "Blood Magic in the circle. Tis exciting."

Galen had a hard time finding blood magic exciting so he decided to ask her what she meant. "Well you corner a dog he will resort to biting. The Templars cornered Jowan and he bit so to speak." Galen started to like this girl a little bit more and more. He hated the circle for letting the chantry just watch over them all the time; just waiting for someone to use Blood Magic. "One day I'd like to see the circle."

Galen snarled, "No you don't. It's a terrible place for anyone." Galen recalled the memory of being ripped from his mother's arms as he was dragged to the circle. If that templar hadn't come to check on Aldus then he would've been raised just like his older brothers. Galen had been playing with Gilmore, his best friend, when the Templar seized him and dragged him to his parents. Bryce Cousland was furious and almost had the Templar arrested before the Revered mother intervened. _"Magic Exists to Serve Man and Never Rule Over Him."_ The next day he was on his way to the circle, not blaming his parents but the Chantry for what they did to the mages. "The circle is not a place for apostates." Galen said bluntly, "Especially one so delicate such as you." His frown turned into a mischievous grin as Morrigan snapped at him.

"I am not delicate! I am more powerful then you and your friend combined I bet!" She screamed. He had gotten under her skin. Good. They continued to argue for several minutes with the rest of the group looking on. The snow had started to fall and eventually the entire group retired inside the hut, Galen and Morrigan still arguing.

DaODaODaO

Quartz looked at the king's body and frowned. He had been so energetic in life it was odd to see him hanging lifeless on a crucifix. "That's just inhumane," She said to her traveling companion. Deacon came up beside her, the Mabari hound on his right. They'd retrieved the hound and the sashes from the ruins and were about to leave when they discovered Cailan's body. "Should we get him down?"

Deacon nodded as he unhooked Cailan's hands and feet and slowly lowered him down. "He deserves a funeral pyre. Something he definitely would have wanted," Deacon said. Quartz nodded and the two of them built a small pyre out of the battlements. Slowly they put Cailan on the pyre and lit it. "I'm sorry you did not survive my king. We shall make sure you are remembered for eternity. You shall be avenged." Quartz moved away from the pyre and was further away when she realized Deacon was still at the pyre.

"Come we must leave!" She shouted back to him. He looked at the flames dancing before looking at her, his Hazel eyes watery with sadness. As quick as she noticed the sadness it flicked away with his smile that made Katriel giggle each time she saw it. Quartz didn't understand the man, or the reason Katriel was head over heels for him. He was attractive yet something about him was just off. He had those headaches constantly and his dreams were worse than any of the other Wardens she had heard of. Slowly he joined her and the Mabari and they made their way back to their friends and the hut.

They'd trekked for two days before smelling the smoke of a campfire. "We are close, finally." Quartz had said ready to take a break from the walking. Suddenly a large roar echoed throughout the wilds in the direction of the hut. The two travelers looked at each other and ran for the hut. "Please don't be a dragon, please don't be a dragon!" She said to herself fearing the Archdemon had found them.

They arrived to see the group talking to a small old woman. Quartz instantly placed her as Flemeth the Witch of the Wilds, who had saved them from the tower and certain death. "These treaties I found while visiting the Chasind. They belong to you and the Grey Wardens. Ah it seems your two friends have joined us." The witch said pointing at the two. Deacon and Quartz slowly joined their friends when the witch let out a snarl. "You there boy, come with me!" Deacon looked at the witch stunned as she pulled him away from the group with the strength of an Ogre. "The rest of you stay here!"

Quartz, not one fond of listening slowly crept up to the window of the hut to listen in on the conversation. "You finally found a Grey Warden to live in then didn't you Dumat," She said with a smile on her face. Quartz didn't believe what she had just heard, Deacon was actually Dumat? "Well let me put it these ways, you two have to work together, so no more chasing him around in his dreams. And you, no more screaming at him and complaining of headaches." Quartz peaked inside to see Deacon remove the gauntlet on his left hand. She covered her mouth as she saw his arm was black as night but looked harder than steel. "Magic should come easy to you now Deacon, you're not the first to drink pure Archdemon blood and live. I was just visiting one of the others now."

Deacon spoke to no one in particular, "Dumat and I are one then…I could get used to this." He rolled his arm around inspecting every inch of it. "I can use magic now? That's pretty amazing." The witch slapped him hard. "What the hell was that fo—"He started before the witch kissed him. Now, Quartz had seen many disgusting things living as a casteless in Orzammar, this had just taken first place. "I am not sure what to say except, what the hell was that?" He said. The witch simply smiled before caressing his face as a lover would. "I'm sorry I don't think of you that way. You're a little old for me."

Quartz suppressed a laugh when the witch's face turned sour. "I did it for Dumat! Not you! He will remember me from many years ago. Before the first Blight corrupted him," The witch said. Quartz didn't know what to do now. Keep listening or go to the others. Then what? Tell the others or keep the secret. Finally she decided to not tell the others and confront Deacon when she had the chance. The two in the hut had made their way to the door when Quartz had just rejoined the group. "You may leave and take Morrigan with you! I no longer need her here besides you will need her magic!" She slammed the door behind Deacon and then let out a loud cackle. 'Things are getting a lot more complicated,' Quartz thought. She went to thinking of Duncan and how he brought Deacon to Ostagar. 'Duncan wouldn't endanger us...would he?'

_A/N: Ooooo definitley some drama going up in here! Dumat and Deacon the same? I promise I'm going somewhere with it guys! I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far...if you've been reading it. Well I'm gonna go back to writing some more. I'll see you guys when the next chapter is done. Review and Comment. _


End file.
